If It's You, It's Always Yes
by Dajypop
Summary: AU. Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Sora go on a double date. While Dem and Sora are in the bathroom, a revelation turns their boyfriends onto a game of One-Up.


**Title: If It's You, It's Always Yes**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M, just to be safe**

**Pairings: AkuDemy, RikuSora**

**Summary: Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Sora go on a double date. While Dem and Sora are in the bathroom, a revelation turns their boyfriends onto a game of One-Up.**

"This'll be fun!" Sora told his lover as they entered the restaurant. "Our cousins are always a joy!" Truth be told, Riku and Axel were, indeed, cousins, as were Sora and Demyx. It was something of a fluke how they all ended up together, thanks to a shared plot between Sora and Axel. Riku often took up his cousin's free time when he wasn't with Demyx, and the blond and brunet ended up calling those 'Seme Days', due to the fact that the former pair did most, if not all of, the topping. And, of course, the latter duo didn't mind one iota.

"Yeah..." Riku didn't seem as enthusiastic, mostly because he was distracted by his boyfriend's outfit. Sora wore a short, white, green and black plaid skirt with a black sweater vest with a matching design on the chest, as well as a white button-up beneath that. His white thigh-high socks had large black bows with neatly printed skulls on them. Needless to say, Sora was lucky he was so cute, otherwise he'd have been forced to change and stop the constant torment.

Upon entering the restaurant, it wasn't hard to find their table; those tell-tale red spikes and blond mohawk-mullet weren't hard to pick out of a crowd. Compared to the other three, the silveret looked almost _normal_, except for his characteristic black and white baggy Tripp pants and the black Nine Inch Nails shirt that was just baggy enough to hide the mountainous abs beneath the thin cotton. Next to him was Axel; he just looked like any other steam-punk kid, what with the tight black jeans and black muscle shirt. Demyx, however, was right up there with Sora. He also wore a sort of skirt; a highlighter yellow tutu over equally bright shorts with a just-as-bright blue top, matching fishnet gloves and tights. Demyx and Sora were the only guys they knew who shaved their legs. Demyx, being a swimmer, shaved _everything_; and the redhead wasn't complaining.

As soon as they got to the table, Demyx led Sora off to fix his hair in the bathroom. That could end up taking all night. Riku moved into the seat beside Axel.

"Dem looks like a highlighter." Riku quipped.

"So looks like a stripper." Axel replied nonchalantly.

"You let him out of the house like that?" They both questioned at once.

"He gave me those eyes..."

"He knows I can't resist that pout..."

Both boys paused and bright emeralds met aquamarine jewels. A sigh passed them both, and at the same time they dropped their gazes, looking at the table.

"We're whipped." You'd think there would be nothing more to it, right?

Green eyes flashed and Axel piped up.

"I bet I'm _more_ whipped!" Wrong. An unreadable expression slipped onto the silveret's face and he shook his head.

"Nah, Axe, I am. Sora had me make him dinner last night and bring him a feast in bed because he...ah...couldn't walk."

"But Rik...I took Dem to the mall. He tried on everything in Frederick's, and I had to tell him what I _honestly_ thought about it, no sex talk included." Frederick's being the store in the mall with all the sexy costumes and lingerie.

"Axel, you don't understand. I had to piggyback him to the bathroom seven times in one night....naked." And Axel knew his cousin had a hard time resisting a naked Sora.

"Well, Demyx made me a full meal and I had to eat it all." And Demyx was the worst cook around; his muffins could break floor tiles.

"Sora made me try on clothes _for him_ to pick out what to wear today."

"Demyx makes me read him bedtime stories unless we fuck first."

"Sora has me clean the bathroom for him while he does homework."

"Demyx makes me heat up his energy drinks so they don't burn his throat as bad."

"Sora makes me help him on his homework; he's an accelerated student."

"Demyx doesn't get math so I do it for him!"

"Sora's parents don't know he's gay so I've had to pretend I was Kairi before!"

"Demyx's parents died so I made my mom adopt him!"

This made Riku pause and he looked his cousin over, "So you're fucking your brother?"

"Mhm."

"...maybe you do win."

"Win what?" Sora asked cutely, both boys sitting across from their lovers. "You two in the middle of a contest again?"

Demyx giggled, "You two. You just can't resist! What's it over this time?"

Riku and Axel remained quiet, looking between each other. "Um..."

"C'mon, spit it out." Sora smiled as cute as he could, and Riku cracked.

"Who's more whipped."

"Whipped?" The question left both boys, and blue eyes met sea-foam green. "Like...you mean which of us has more control over you?"

"Kind of..." Axel interjected. "Riku thinks Sora's got him more whipped than you got me, Dem."

"That's impossible." Demyx replied smugly, to get a light punch in the shoulder from Sora.

"Impossible, huh?" A glint of joy hit both green and blue eyes from across the table. It was one thing when Riku and Axel got into the competitions; they usually just talked until one gave up. Sora and Demyx, however, sometimes got pretty physical, and had a habit of even ripping off clothes. That, of course, spelled out two things to their loving semes; breaking up a catfight and having sex with mostly-naked cousins. Because the two fought _dirty_; they'd do things they _knew_ turned the other on just to get him to back out.

To be honest, the words didn't fly for too long; they got three, maybe four sentences in each before Demyx launched at his shorter kin, tackling him out of the chair and to the floor. Both boyfriends stood up to watch, not yet wanting to jump in and help. So much for dinner, huh?

Neither boy was a trained fighter, but they were both so entertaining to watch, really. They didn't throw punches or kicks, but aimed for spots they knew drove the other crazy; Demyx's teeth hadn't left Sora's neck for a good minute, and while the brunet tried to push him off, his arms were getting weaker and weaker. That is, until a finger lightly found its way over the small of Demyx's back, causing the blond to buck his hips downward and grunt softly. He hated admitting that Sora had potential to win.

A kitty grin plastered itself on Axel's face and he turned to Riku as the two boys writhed and moaned on the floor, trying to outdo the other.

"Should we step in yet?"

"They haven't started ripping off clothes yet..."

"That's _our_ job, though."

"Gotcha. Let's do it."

So the boys were soon pulled apart, panting and hard beyond belief. Escorting them from the restaurant, their lovers climbed into their cars and drove their honeys home, heading on to screw their brains out like they were requesting the whole way home.

**AN: I wanted a story for once that didn't end in sex. This may end up with two more chapters, one for each sex scene, if it's requested. AND I SHALL ONLY TAKE REQUESTS IF THEY ARE COMMENTS.**


End file.
